


Jealousy

by HisOceanEyes



Series: A villain of my own mind [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisOceanEyes/pseuds/HisOceanEyes
Summary: Loki teaches a woman what she has to face if she courts Steve.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: A villain of my own mind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, another old story of mine, I should have written it down just like Deprave the feathers but I'm lazy now, and I sadly can't have enough of time for a while, my uncle just passed away this afternoon, I have to help what I can, the funeral will be last for two more days.
> 
> If there is any photos you can't see due to errors, let me know which one in the comment and I'll send it to you.
> 
> ** I just put a link beneath every photos and that will lead you to the the source in case you cannot see the photos.

Loki: Oh, you finally wake up.

(Link: here)

* * *

Randomwoman: WHAT? WHAT'S THIS? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT'S HAPPENING?

Loki: Hehe~

Loki (CONT'D): You look so pretty when you are terrified~ you should have known what mistake pushed you into this mess.

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGZt4FUEAA_GFt?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki (CONT'D): Such a cute face that flirted with my Steve 🖤

Loki (CONT'D): Remember yet, lady? I wonder who courted him at the bar?

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGZueRU0AA23J5?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Random woman: SO WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? IT WAS JUST A ONE NIGHT STAND! ARE YOU JEALOUS? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO HIM?

Random woman (CONT'D): YOU FREAKING PSYCHOPATH! UNTIE ME! YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY DEARLY WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!!!!

Loki: I'm scared~ How long do you think you can live to escape and take revenge on me, huh?

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGZvDPUcAMZU3n?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Random woman: What...?

Loki: Huh? You are still unaware of which circumstance you are in, are you not?

Loki (CONT'D): You were right, I have been so jealous I am insane to see my Steve was touch by a slut.

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGe5UkU0AEzE_3?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Random woman: Even if you killed me, did you think it'd end? Thousands of girls want him, what do you think you can do about that?

Loki: Oh god, you should care about your life first.

Loki (CONT'D): How many lives do you think that the knife in my hand has blood bathed?

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGe5zAUEAANlrH?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki (CONT'D): This filthy body dared to touch my Steve!

Random woman: AH! NO! PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE! I WON'T BACKSLIDE! I WON'T GET NEAR HIM ANYMORE! PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGe6Z6VUAAgDQB?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Random woman (CONT'D): No... No...

Loki: So naive to think you can have a chance to not backslide. I have gotten bored of hearing this.

Loki (CONT'D): Hmm~~ but why do I talk a lot this time? What a waste of time.

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGe69SU8AAIjhM?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Random woman: SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGe_AUVUAAUZIj?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGe_eGUcAESYyc?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Why don't you continue to scream? You are so quiet now.

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGfAAEU0AAa-Na?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki (CONT'D): You are mine, Steve. The only one you need is me. Everything else is all redundancy.

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGfAdVUcAEJKGG?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Sam: Please help me send these packages to Iraq, they're all raw meats so don't place them with other things, all may get a bad smell.

The staff: We got it, thank you for using our services over the last year.

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGfBvkVUAA-_5O?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

[Flashback]

Sam: Oh dear...

Sam (CONT'D): Your precious darling acted up again.

Steve: It's quite normal now, I'm used to it.

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGfErOVUAYzFSp?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve (CONT'D): It's awkward when I always ask you a favour but...

Sam: Help you clean your Loki's masterpiece, right? I'm used to it, too.

Steve: That's right.

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGfFP4VUAELbkr?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Sam: Why do you keep having affairs to make me clean up your mess, Cap?

Steve: I don't have any affairs. That's women keep courting me and my heart only has Loki.

Steve (CONT'D): About this, it was because I was so drunk that I didn't know anything and I thought this woman was Loki, that was the reason we fucked.

(Steve (CONT'D): Oh god, I freaked out the next morning... I couldn't believe I slept with someone who was not Loki...

I've still been frightened until now...)

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGfF1IUcAAE5ul?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve (CONT'D): Well, help with clean this meat, Sam. I gotta go.

Sam: Where are you going? Stay here and help me.

Steve: I have to go and 'take care of' the men who dare to flirt with MY OWN Loki.

(Link: [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ECGfGXWU8AAOLnj?format=jpg&name=large))

**Author's Note:**

> (It's just my rant, you don't need to read it if you don't want to.)
> 
> When I heard the news, I was... I don't know, shocked? That's not quite right. Not as much as devastated or sort of, but still...
> 
> Well, I don't know, I felt something, well I mean he is my uncle, although we were not close.
> 
> It reminded me how fragile one's life is. As a fucking depressed shit who has been trying her best to find and deny the meaning of my life simultaneously, ptttffff haha stupid, I am aware of it, lol, but still forget sometimes.
> 
> Part of me doesn't care about death, another one fears it, I have a dream and I really want to accomplish that future I always draw in my head, I fear I'd die before I can make a meaningful life. But then the coward part of me wishes I could die young to escape this meaningless life and run away from my responsibility, lol, I don't want to feel the heartbreaking grief of losing my parents. No way, I'd rather die first. 
> 
> Well yeah, it's just a confused me trying to orient myself whether I should die or live, guess what, I always end up choosing to live to suffer as much as possible and achieve my dream, lol.


End file.
